Scared
by ElizabethLostS
Summary: It's raining and they stop at a hotel, Goku feels traped and Gojyo calms him down. It hints at a little relationship between them but only like friends. I had a dream about this last night and had to put it down on paper. Please review, second story first having to do with anime. Criticism welcome. Thank you.


**I do not own Saiyuki or anything that has** **to do with it, I also am not making any money off of this this is pure fun. Enjoy ^_^**

Scared

The rain pounded down on the window like tears coming from a giant, the rain always made Sanzo act upset and the same could almost be said for Hakkai. They were still on their journey west when they decided to stop at a hotel because of the rain drawing near, they put Sanzo and Hakkai and the same room seeing as though they were less likely to start a fight then Goku, or Gojyo. That left the stupid monkey and the damn kappa to share a room, at first it was nothing but fighting back and forth. "Come on ya damn kappa! Why do I have to have the bed closest to the door?!" "Because when they come to wake us up to leave, you get hit on the head with the monks fan first so I have time to get up and dodge it!" "That's not fair!" "It is to ya stupid monkey, you're the monks pet not me!" "Damn it!" After around ten games of rock, paper, scissors, as you can guess Gojyo won, and so Goku had the bed closest to the door. Goku's POV

Goku lay in the bed staring at the ceiling, I don't like the rain, it puts everyone on edge. Goku rolled over on his side to look at Gojyo across the room. He could see the steady sleep breathing of the kappa. "Looks like he is sleeping fine. A crash of lighting made him pause in mid thought, the shadows of the window looked like the bars on his mountain cell. Memories fled back in like a grape squished between teeth. He jumped under the covers shaking slightly, look at me am I really scared?

"How stupid." Goku got up and went to the door, he thought if he could get something to eat he wouldn't be scared anymore and would be able to sleep. This idea seemed like it might work but when he got to the door he found it a little more complicated than he imagined it to be. Gojyo had locked the top latch which he couldn't reach. "I could break down the door" he whispered to himself. No that damn kappa would just hit me for waking him up. Again the lightning lit up the bars and this time the loud rumble of thunder wasn't far behind. He jumped and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Little voices echoed in the back of his head. "Look at you trapped again just like you were in the cage a while ago!" "No!" He mumbled under his breath sliding down to his knees. "It... I can't be." After a little bit of thinking he spun around to see Gojyo still sleeping with a gentle motion of his chest up and down. That's right Gojyo is here, Sanzo got me out the that cell! The good feeling didn't last too long, because shortly after, the bars appeared yet again sending a shiver down his spine. Gojyo's POV God, I hate it when they get all crabby because then I have to share a room with the stupid monkey. Speaking of the monkey why is he walking around the room, he is making it hard to sleep, not like anyone could sleep with this weather anyway. CRASH, wow what loud thunder. Creak, squeak. "Huh?" What is the monkey doing crawling onto my bed, does he think i'm asleep or something? "Oi, monkey what do you think you doing?!" " Oh sorry I thought you were asleep." " Even if I was, why are you on my bed?" "No reason!" Goku bit his lip "Right you expect me to believe that?" Wait is he scared? CRASH! Goku jumped a little bit and squeezed his eyes shut. A little bit after that, he jumped up and started to walk back to his bed. "Oi, Goku!" Gojyo had reached out and grabbed Goku's arm. "What?" Goku turned his head a little to look at Gojyo. "umm... well you see.." he sighed " Goku are you scared!" Goku stood there for a minute in obvious shock slightly trembling. "No-" " Don't lie to me Goku!" Gojyo raised his voice a little as he cut Goku off. "Yes i'm scared, what now, you gonna laugh and point fingers!" Almost instantly after he shouted that, he was pulled into the warm sleepy embrace of gojyo. "What scared you so much to try to sneak into bed with me?" Gojyo layed there stroking Goku's spiky hair. Goku hesitated for a moment before answering thinking this might be a trick and Gojyo was just going to hit him in a minute. "The lighting made the window look like the bars of my mountain cell." Gojyo was silent. That's weird I thought for sure even if Sanzo was in a bad mood Goku would go try to sleep in his bed. " I tried to get something to eat from the kitchen to calm my nerves but..." Goku paused trying to figure out the situation at hand. "But what, why didn't you?" Oh right I locked the tall latch Gojyo laughed silently to himself, oups. " You locked a latch I couldn't reach, and there were no chairs to stand on." Goku paused, he probably thinks I am acting like a baby. "That still leaves a question, why were you sneaking into my bed, why not cower in fear in your own bed?" "Because... because I didn't want to be alone!" Goku screwed his eyes shut waiting for gojyo amused response but it never came, the only thing he said was "Ok, you can sleep with me tonight if you want." Goku was in a little bit of shock and was about to yell at him but nothing came out except. "Thank you." Gojyo smiled warmly to himself as they both drifted off into a warm sleep. Gojyo was the first to wake up the next morning expecting to have a fist in his face and a leg rammed into his stomach, this was not the case however. When he opened his eye he noticed that Goku was curled into a ball between his chin and his slightly bent knees, Goku also had his hands fisted into two little balls holding onto Gojyo's shirt and knees gently pressed against his stomach. He was sleeping very calmly, no snoring, no drool, and he was very small, not taking up a lot of space. He was kinda cute Gojyo thought to himself. "Hey, Goku wake up!" Goku adjusted his body slightly before mumbling a muffled "It's warm." At this Gojyo got a little mad pushing the monkey off the bed and onto the floor with a thud. "Get up, or I am going to eat your breakfast plus mine!" At this the monkey was on his feet yelling back at him to not or he would be sorry. At breakfast everything was normal, Gojyo was yelling at Goku for taking his food and Goku was yelling back about how he wasn't going to eat it! Sanzo was reaching for his gun, and Hakkai was trying to settle everyone down with a smile. The journey west was only the beginning to a long relationship between two best friends.

The End


End file.
